Pressure's On
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: Jude finds love to a new person working for G Major...Will she find it or not?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Pressure's on

Author: Shardsofice43

Published: March 14, 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own the story and characters for _Instant Star_…one character I made up…

Chapter 1: Tell Me Why…

Have you ever tried to help someone when they're down? I did once…I tried to keep Tommy to work on his album. But guess what? I have to work with Aquarius. That made Tommy very angry…I try to keep his hopes up on _his_ album, but I guess the redheaded 16year old Goth/punk-chick, Jude Harrison, messes everything up…Life sucks…It really does.

This is where the story starts. Someone knocked on the sound booth door. Tommy was right next to me and he stood up to open the door. I started to write a song on a piece of loose-leaf paper, well the first verse:

"_I look at my reflection_

_I read my life's own irony_

_I reach to see who I am..."_

"Jude, someone's here to see you." Tommy Q said. I stopped writing to see who the guy was. He is wearing blue denim jeans and a green shirt with a phrase: "Everyone loves an Irish boy." He has green eyes, has a medium brown skin color, and has dreadlocks. He has a small crimson backpack that he always carries.

"Hello…I am William Turner." The man said. He is talking with a rough, Irish accent and I think it's kind of funny the first time I heard it. "I am looking for a…" He looks through his backpack and finds a piece of paper. "…Jude Andrews."

"Hi…" I said, "Tommy…is it okay if I talk to Will?" Tommy nodded and closes the door as William comes in the sound booth. William looks at me as though I actually knew the place and he felt right at home in the studio. He went inside the sound booth and I giggled because he looked funny. I guess that's why I giggled, that green shirt.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted. I stood up from my chair and I shake his hand. "Green eyes, are you wearing contacts? You know…I'm just curious." _Damn it why did I just ask that?_ I thought. He looks at me weird, as though he is insulted for the first time:.

"I have contacts right now…It's green, but I really have brown eyes. I have astigmatism since I was 3 and I wear these thick glasses." He puts the backpack on the floor and opens it. He right away finds the glasses. "Why did I even bring the glasses?" He hits himself in the head thinking he's an idiot. Seeing a chair, I took it and asked him to sit down. He shook his head, a way of saying 'no, no it's okay.'

Hearing a door opening outside the sound booth, I went to see what the commotion was. I went to the control room and I see Darius talking to Tommy. Guessing that Tommy isn't agreeing to what Darius is saying, he left the studio angry.

"Jude, this is William Turner. He will help you on your lyrics and he's there for your next album due in 8 months. Okay?"

"Wait, he's my what?" I stood up and went outside the studio to talk to Darius. "I don't need a consultant to make my album."

"You work for me now…You have to accept to everything I have offered...Don't…"

"This isn't fair!" I interrupted. "I have the right to say 'yes' and 'no' to this. You know that as much as I do." Already, I have tears running down on my face; I went back inside the studio, leaving the door open. "I should get a say in this!" I slammed the door and went inside the sound booth. William, writing on the piece of loose leaf paper, he made the lyrics of the song.

"Jude, are you okay? You look kind of pale…" William's voice became distorted. He puts the paper on the chari again.

"William, I feel fine…" I felt faint and my body went freezing cold, like 0 degrees. My vision went bad, like a top spinning fast. I see the floor, then nothing. I didn't know I fainted, but I saw William trying to pick me up. Well, I guess he didn't...

"Jude, Jude!" William's voice became even more distorted and muffled. He turned me over and I see something bright. I opened my eyes; I kept on wheezing and sighing. "Help! Please, someone! Jude, I'll be right back with help! Don't worry…I'll be back!" I closed my eyes and the bright light went off just like that. I let go of my last breath, thinking I am going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No he didn't!

this chapter will switch to William's point of view and will be based on what he did when Jude fainted.

I see that bright thing again…I opened my eyes and I am in a hospital bed with a heart monitor beeping like crazy. I wore these hospital clothes that patients would wear. I looked to my right and I see William Turner and Tommy. Tommy looked worried and held my hand the whole time I slept. Tommy sighs and then says:

"Jude, thank goodness you're alright!" Tommy yelled, "William gave you CPR just to keep you alive."

"Wait…He did CPR!" I pointed to William… grossed out and I shuddered. "Please tell me what's going on?"

"Ok, I'll explain the whole thing." William honestly replies. "After you fainted…"

FLASHBACK:

He runs out of the studio and he bumps into someone. It was Darius. He stops and greets him hello, Darius waves back and kept on running. He winds up at the first office; he didn't know who works here so he knocks the door.

"Come in…the door's open." The voice said. He comes to Tommy's office and sees Tommy frustrated with something bad.

"Tommy, right?" William asked tiredly, panting. He nodded. "You got to help Jude!"

"Wait, calm down man. What happened?" Tommy replies. William slowly catches his breath and continues:

"Jude fainted…" William slowly replies.

"She what…!" Tommy yelled angrily. He runs to the studio while William followed. When both guys went inside the studio, they saw Jude unconscious and breathing like a fish out of water. William speaks appropriately:

"I got to give Jude CPR." William kneels beside Jude and continues, "Call 911 now!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Tommy asks. William nodded honestly and Tommy runs outside the studio to get help. William talks to the unconscious Jude like she was alive:

"JUDE CAN YOU HEAR ME! ARE YOU OKAY?" He yells. He taps on her shoulder real hard. She didn't respond. He then gives her mouth-to-mouth once and put his ear near her chest area, near the heart. _Damn I got to hurry up_, He thought.

He puts his index and middle finger on Jude's neck. He looks at his watch and counted the heartbeats for 15 seconds. Once that's done, he uses chest compressions on Jude. After the first 12 were done, he does another mouth-to-mouth. He does this for one minute and checks her pulse again. He counted the heartbeats for one minute this time. He counted 60, which is normal. _Whew…Thank goodness…She would've been done for_, William thought. Tommy comes in the studio with a paramedic team to take Jude to the hospital. When the paramedic team picks up Jude, one of the doctors asks:

"Did you give her CPR?" the doctor asks. William nodded exhaustedly. "God bless your soul, son! You did the right thing."

"Thank you, m'am." William panted.

"Your welcome, baby. Say, what happened to her anyway?" The doctor, who is African-American, replies. She and her colleague pick Jude up to the stretcher and runs off to the ambulance outside the studio.

"She fainted because of too much stress, I believe." William replies. Tommy sighs for relief and pats William in the back for doing such a good job. Tommy speaks:

"Thanks William. Without you, we would've lost someone important for G Major."

"No problem…I learned CPR in high school and well…I did a good job." William replies. "You got to go to the hospital with Jude…She needs you right now…Help her…"

"I'll do that…" Tommy said.

FLASHBACK ENDS:

"Wait…he did CPR and saved my life…that's so nice of you, Will." I joked. All three of us laughed and we tried to calm ourselves down and we did. Tommy, who really relieved of what happened, asks:

"Jude, what do you want to do from here? Work or just lay down for a while?" He asks. _Wait…wait…wait, I have to what?_ I thought.

"Hey Tommy, I got an album due 8 moths…of course I got to work." I replied.

"But what if this happens again?" Tommy asks. I sighed and looked at William. "You know if this happens again, you might endanger your health." I then said:

"I got William Turner here…he's going to help me…for a little while." I said. Tommy leaves the hospital room and William waves goodbye to me and I waved back. "Tommy…Tommy!"

"Jude...umm…here." William hands me the same loose leaf paper that I wrote. He actually wrote the whole song for me…_I don't have to accept this_, I thought.

"William…wow…umm…you actually did the song…thanks…" I said with a broken voice, "But I can't accept this…I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Jude. Just get your rest and call me sometime." William gave me his phone card. His number was shown on the card and I looked at him wholeheartedly…a way of saying thanks, thanks for all the memories. "So…umm…see you soon, then?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review. each review would mean so much to me. will upload a new chapter in 3 weeks or less, k?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More work… and tears!

**Is this the life I wanted?**

_(Words by William Turner and Jude Harrison)_

_I look at my reflection_

_I look at my life's own irony and I…_

_Try to hide myself,_

_I keep revealing secrets that I never wanted to see_

_Chorus:_

_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I look to find that this is difficult and I…_

_Try to hide it…I try to fight it!_

_But then I realized that…_

_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_Verse 2:_

_Time is wasted…_

Well I have to stop reading what some stranger wrote and well…It's been two weeks since _that_ drastic event. Two long weeks of being treated like a 60 year old, not a 16 year old in the hospital. Those two weeks made me feel like going to hell. I try to sleep, but guess what? I didn't because of William. I doubted about William saving my life. I always think _what if William didn't save me? Where will I go from here? Will I die? _

I went on recording the new album…well I am 25 percent done and I had three of the 12 songs already recorded and I am going to like promote one of them…well not the one that William wrote; but the one that I actually wrote… I placed the lyric William made on my red _ACDC_ messenger bag. It was noon and everyone in the studio went outside to eat lunch. I saw Tommy going inside the control room and I was in the sound booth as always playing the guitar. Seeing Tommy in the control room, I went inside to say hi:

"Hey Tommy…you want me to record now?" I asked eagerly. He turns around with a nervous look and says:

"Jude you got to record William's song…"

"Wait, what? Record what someone else wrote? It's not my style…you know that!" I interrupted.

"Wait…you got to let me finish." Tommy said patiently, "Either you record the song or Darius won't let you work on the rest of the album. Not my rules, Jude. _You _know that!" William comes inside the studio and waves at me and Tommy. Tommy waved back and I crossed my arms and I scowled at William.

"Jude what's wrong?" William asked. This time, he wore red contacts and the same gear the last time I saw him, except for the shirt that he wore. He is wearing a grey Heart-a-gram t-shirt this time. I looked at him angrily…like I am going to kill him..._Damn I got to calm myself down…control…control! _I yelled:

"What did you do!" I heatedly asked. William had a questioned look on his face and replies:

"Wait…what's going on?" He asked questionably…I came in front of him and looked up because he's 6 feet and I am 5'7 and I yelled:

"You know what's going on!" I yelled. I kept punching him with both of my hands and William pushes me back cautiously and I fell on the floor. I am still angry at him, but William sighed and talks to Tommy about what _really _happened. Tommy tells him that Jude has to record the song that he wrote or else Darius will cancel recording for good. William sighs yet again. He kneels down right next to me and taps me in the shoulder. Darius comes in the studio and wants William to leave the studio.

"Wait…William?" I said. Tears are running down my face…almost doubting that William is telling the truth. "I'm so sorry. I really am…I really am."

"Sorry about what?" William asked…He walks near me and sits down right next to me and hugs me just make me feel more comfortable. "Jude…whatever it is, it's not true, okay? Look, maybe working on your new album is making you more tired than strong-minded." By now, I am actually agreeing to what William is saying…_Why bother? _I thought. William and I hugged and waved our goodbyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously, wiping off my tears. William stood up and I followed. He replies:

"I'm just going to grab a bite at the deli across the street." He replied.

"Can I come with you…please?" I said in a whisper. I came close to him, hugged him, and kissed William. William backed up to a nearest wall and actually likes the kiss! He pushes me back slowly. He looks at me with disgust and leaves the studio. "William…William!" I followed him out the door and William stops in front of me.

"Jude…" He pauses.

"William…I'm sorry…I…" my voice breaks and I started to cry again. He holds my face with one hand and says silently:

"Jude enough…you can't just kiss someone right out of thin air." William interrupted. He walks away with an angry look all over his face. I guess…I guess…I won't ever see him again. I looked at him one last time and went inside the studio.

Darius is in the studio and he isn't happy at all. He leaves the studio and it's just me and Tommy. Tommy, with a stressed look, tells me:

"Jude, Darius says that we are canceling recording for the new album…"

"Tommy, you're kidding right?" I asked. Tommy is still looking at me seriously, beams 'no, I am not kidding.' "Why?" I continued.

"Jude…your stunt that you did with William, that's why." Tommy replies, "Look…Jude why did you kiss William?"

"I didn't use my head and went for it…" I said. Tommy leaves the studio and I am left alone. Tommy looks at me worriedly and closes the door. _What am I going to do now, _I thought. I left the studio last and well…there goes my career…but I still have a chance. Let's just hope it works…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how is it? good right? next chapter due one week...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mirage

The next day I find myself in my bedroom, in my mom's house, that well…I feel rejected about William. _Why did I kiss him? Why?_ Then someone knocked on my door. I said with a sad feeling:

"The door's open…I hope…" the door opened and it was William and he brought a bouquet of roses, daisies, and carnations. He sat on my bed, he handed the flowers to me and I blushed a little bit, and smiles like he actually didn't know I kissed him…He looks at me with a contented look and says:

"Jude…I wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what, Will?" I interrupted…_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_ I though. William turns around and picks up my acoustic guitar behind my bed and starts to play chords. These chords sounded like the ones that I was fooling around with. He kept playing and says:

"Jude, I wanted to say that…I…" He pauses and continues, "I…" He starts to sing. _Wait, he's going to sing?_ I thought. He continues singing:

"_I try to find myself_

_In someone else's shoes_

_I always thought of being…_

_Being popular…_

_I work for 50 bucks a month_

_And thought I'm going nowhere…_

_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I look to find that this is difficult and I…_

_Try to hide it…I try to fight it!_

_But then I realized that…Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I make a break into stardom…_

_5 years of hard work led me here_

_I meet my adoring fans_

_They told me they are friends…" _

He talks normally: "Well I guess they're not." I laughed softly because that was kind of true. He continues to sing:

_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I look to find that this is difficult and I…_

_Try to hide it….I try to fight it!_

_But then I realized that… Is this the life that I wanted?"_

He played these new chords that actually fit the song and sings accapella:

"_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I look to find that this is difficult and I…_

_Try to hide it…I try to fight it!_

_But then I realized that…Is this the life that I wanted?"_

He ends the song and I clapped like crazy and William blushed.

"Wow…William!" I exclaimed, "That wasn't bad at all…I like it!"

"Thank you, Jude Harrison." William replied, "I wanted to say I love you, Jude."

" I..." Before I said 'love,'William faded and my bedroom is gone and I am standing in a dark room. I couldn't see one inch and it was pitch black. Then, this bright light came back again and I see William, waving to come near me. Then a shadow of a voice came hollering by:

"Jude, wake up! Jude, wake up! Jude!" the voice sounded like Tommy and vanishes; then I hear sirens...Then the voice came back again: "Jude! Oh God come on! Wake up…come on, wake up!" Then I hear a gasp, a sign that says 'welcome back to reality.' The voice became less distorted and then normal.

Then, I see light…again with the lights! I hate it when that happens! With the light being brighter, I opened my eyes and I am back in the real world. I am being wheeled off in a stretcher with Tommy, not William, and a paramedic team. I'm back in the hospital _again_. Tommy looks with a worried look and I asked:

"What happened? I fainted again didn't I?" I said exhaustedly. _William, wherever you are, please come back_. I thought just to get my mind off the random faints.

"Jude? You okay?" Tommy asked, "That's the second time this month…you really _are _worried about William, huh?"

I shook my head and then the scene vanishes again and I am in the dark room again. William is there again in the beam of light and I thought _I need to say sorry to William_. I ran toward the light and William's image is coming closer and when I was in front of him, I hugged and bawled like a girl losing his doll.

"William…I'm sorry…I am…I shouldn't have kissed you…Please give me a chance…Please!" Then I hear the same gasp from out of nowhere. William's gone…gone…just like that.

"Jude? Wake up, girl! It's 9 in the evening! Jude!" the voice sounded like Kwest and I opened my eyes. _Well, I really am back in reality_, I though. _Was it all a dream? Or was it real?_ I guessed I slept in the studio the whole time.

"Hey, Kwest…Can you help me?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Kwest asked. He is packing up my Telecaster back ina leather guitar case.

"Have you ever apologized to a girl because you kissed her for no reason…?" I pause and Kwest replies:

"Jude, is this about you and William?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah." I replied honestly. Kwest sits down right next to me and says:

"We got a big gig next Wednesday and I invited William to come. This is your last chance to bring William back. Either that day or never…" He stops speaking and I said:

"Thanks, Kwest…Thanks a lot…" I said. I guess this is the last time I would bring William back. It's now or never…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No way…

The day was June 3, a Wednesday, and the gig is on tonight. I started to work hard because of one thing: William…_ I guess that was a dream after all _I thought about the dream from last week. I practiced from last week 24/7, thinking about what songs I should play. But as the gig was underway I realized _is William going to be ther_e?

The place was in Edmonton, Alberta, in a café called "_The Blue Moon." _The place was packed because I was there, the main event, the show stopper, the one who's important…, ok that didn't make any sense but you get the picture.

The first one performing was a guy named Samuel Garland. He plays in a punk band _Assassin's Trust_. The band got really mad credit because they are from Britain and the drummer is the nephew of Ringo Starr, the famous Beatles drummer. He played a real quiet tune just to begin the show right away. The crowd went sighing, especially the girls who are cheering him on.

Then, the next person playing is a guy working at the Blue Moon. His name is Jake Williams. He played a remake of James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" and John Lennon's "Imagine." Well the reaction was bittersweet. The crowd cheered and some jeered. Well, I'm next…Oh god…I'm not sure if I'm ready… I was back stage during the performance and just sitting on a small bench, thinking _I am ready…I really am ready! Don't mess up! Don't!_

"Wow…very nice performance by Jake Williams…" the emcee said with fake amusement. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the crowd went wild with lots of yelling. "Last year's _Instant Star_ winner…Ms. Jude Harrison!" The crowd yelled like crazy and I was pacing back and forth…back and forth…Then I decided _what the heck…I have to do this! With or without William in the gig!_ I walked onstage and into center stage…I took out my pick and I started playing some random chords and well…I was playing U2's "One" I began to sing:

_One_

_U2_

_Words by: Bono and The Edge_

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say... _

One love one life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

_Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's... _

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

I stopped playing and well…the crowd went nuts like everyone one is trying to say: "Wow…You like U2? Not bad!"

"Well…the last song I am going to sing is dedicated to a friend…a friend who helped me on pretty much everything…A friend who never leaves me behind. But tragedy struck between us and we went downhill from here." I said. I sighed and continued: "Wherever you are, I am sorry…I am." I played the song that I had in the dream:

_Is this the life that I wanted? Words and music by: William Turner and Jude Harrison_

_Verse 1:_

_I try to find myself _

_In someone else's shoes_

_I always thought of being…_

_Being popular_

_I work for 50 bucks a month_

_And thought I'm going nowhere…_

_Chorus:_

_Is this the life that I wanted?_

_I look to find that this is difficult and I…_

_Try to hide it…I try to fight it!_

_But then I realized that… Is this the life that I wanted?_

_Verse 2:_

_I make a break into stardom…_

_5 years of hard work led me here_

_I meet my adoring fans_

_They told me they are friends  
(Talk) Well…I guess they're not_

_Repeat chorus:_

I stopped playing and again…the crowd went berserk and cheered like crazy. I thought they cheered because I said the song is for William.

"Thank you very much!" I yelled. I walked offstage, happy and proud I did the right thing…I thought William wasn't in the show and well I guess he was there. In the door way leading outside the café, someone knocked on the door. I of course opened it…I never guessed it was a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers and he said:

"Jude Harrison…"

"Yes, I am Jude Harrison…" I said.

"These are for you…flowers from Mr. William Turner…a thank you bouquet to you…" He replied.

"Wow…thanks…" He handed me the flowers and the delivery man sped off in his truck. I closed the door, holding the bouquet that William gave me…_Wow, that's so nice of William…_

After the gig was done, I walked through the huge café crowd, carrying the leather guitar case and bouquet, and I bumped into some one.

"Watch it…Jude?" It was William! "Hey…I just wanted to say…"

"I'm sorry…" We both said it together. I hugged him and William pushes me back…

"Jude…"

"Willie?" A girl's voice rang. She taps him in the shoulder and the girl was behind her. She has a slim body, has green eyes, red hair, she's just as tall as I am, looks like her 20's, and she has a white skin tone. She is wearing a white shirt with the phrase: "I got your boyfriend's number" and red velvet pants. The girl continued: "William, who is this?"

"Kat…this is Jude…"

"Oh, this is Jude Harrison…Much smaller than TV…" She said with an embroidered tone. She kisses William in the cheek and pushes me back, knocking the bouquet off my hands. I instantly punched her in the face and her lips were bleeding crimson. She sighed and shakes her head, a way of saying "No...She didn't…Oh no, she didn't…" William acted as a barrier and stops her and me to start a fight. Her "girl" moved away and it was just me and William. I looked threateningly and asked:

"William, who is she?" William looks at me with a rejected look on his face:

"Jude…Let me explain…"

"William…Cut it out…" I interrupted. I left the café, with tears running down my face.

"Jude! Jude…" He followed me out the door and into the street. I called a cab and William grabbed me by my arm. "Listen…I love you…"

"_You_ love me!" I asked furiously. "There's no 'I love you' William…" A cab received my call and went inside the cab.

"Jude…try to listen…please?" William begged. I went inside the cab and didn't answer. "Jude…Jude…"

"Where to, ma'am?" The taxi driver asked, with a voice that I recognize.

"G Major records headquarters…" I replied.

"Yes, ma'am." The Taxi driver said. It was Kwest! I was crying and he drove off fast.

"Jude...What do you want me to do now?" I asked myself. Kwest asked:

"Jude…What's wrong? Why are you crying again?" I didn't answer because I felt traumatized about William. "All right…whatever girl..."

"It's William…He has a girl!" I blurted. "William has a girlfriend…"

"Whoa…wow…I didn't know that…" Kwest replies. We drove off the night and I…I…got nothing else to say…

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_I am going to take a breather for this series and I will make part two very soon. Please read and review!_**


End file.
